1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handler for testing semiconductor devices, and mote particularly, to an indexing device in a semiconductor device handler and a method for operating the same. During the method, a semiconductor device is mounted in a test socket, the device is tested, and the device is then removed from the test socket.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor devices, fabrication of which is just finished on a production line, are tested for defects before shipment. The handler is an apparatus for testing the semiconductor device in association with a separate tester which actually carries out the semiconductor device test.
In general, the handler transports semiconductor devices held in trays between processes automatically. The handler fits the device to the test socket at a test site for desired tests, classifies the semiconductor devices according to a result of the tests, and unloads the devices to output trays. The device for fitting the semiconductor device to the test socket and removing the tested semiconductor device from the test socket and transporting to a predetermined location is called an indexing device.
There are a variety of indexing devices that have been developed recently. The new indexing devices are designed to reduce an index time period. For reference, the index time period is a time period from finishing a test of one semiconductor device to starting a test of another semiconductor device.
However, a related art indexing device, such as the indexing device disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent No. H10-82830 (Mar. 31, 1998) has a limitation in reducing the index time period because the indexing heads for holding the semiconductor devices are dependent on one another. In the related art index device, two index heads are mechanically interlocked, such that when one index head is involved in an actual test, the other index head only loads or unloads at a loading stage or unloading stage. Moreover, since the loading stage and the unloading stage in the related art indexing device are designed to move only in a longitudinal direction, an overall length of the handler is long and difficult to maintain.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an indexing device in a semiconductor device handler and a method for operating the same that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an indexing device in a semiconductor device handler and a method for operating the same, in which index heads in an indexing device are designed to move independently without making a system thereof complicated, for minimizing an index time period, reducing a size of the handler, and permitting easy maintenance.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the indexing device in a semiconductor device handler is positioned adjacent test sockets in a test site of a handler body. A first loading shuttle and a second loading shuttle are positioned on left and right sides of the test sockets on a line for supplying the semiconductor devices to be tested. A first unloading shuttle, and a second unloading shuttle are arranged on a line on left and right sides of the first loading shuttle and the second loading shuttle to form pairs therewith for receiving tested semiconductor devices. Opposite frames are located over and across the test sockets in left and right directions. A first index head and a second index head, respectively, are fitted to the frames via guide members such that the first and second indexing heads are movable individually in left and right directions. The first and second indexing heads are for holding and transporting the semiconductor devices between the test sockets and the first, or second loading shuttle or the first, or second unloading shuttle. Driving means are provided for individual movement of the first index head and the second index head along the respective frames.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for operating an indexing device including the steps of: supplying semiconductor devices to be tested to a first loading shuttle, using a first index head to mount the semiconductor devices to test sockets, and carrying out a test on the semiconductor devices. While the test is carried out on the devices held by the first index head, semiconductor devices to be tested are supplied by a second loading shuttle. A second index head holds the semiconductor devices supplied by the second loading shuttle, and stands by at a second standby place in the vicinity of the test socket. After the testing of the semiconductor devices held by the first index head is finished, the first index head transports the semiconductor devices to a first unloading shuttle, and the second index head immediately moves the semiconductor devices it holds into the test sockets and testing on these devices is conducted. While testing is conducted on the semiconductor devices held by the second index head, semiconductor devices are again supplied by the first loading shuttle, to the first index head, which then holds the semiconductor devices supplied by the first loading shuttle, and stands by at a standby place in the vicinity of the test socket. When the testing of the semiconductor devices held by the second index head is finished, the second index head transports the semiconductor devices to the second unloading shuttle, and the first index head immediately moves the semiconductor devices it holds into the test sockets. These steps are repeated to accomplish testing of all devices supplied to the handler.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.